Bipolar transistors are electronic devices with two p-n junctions that are in close proximity to each other. A typical bipolar transistor has three device regions: an emitter, a collector, and a base disposed between the emitter and the collector. Ideally, the two p-n junctions, i.e., the emitter-base and collector-base junctions, are in a single layer of semiconductor material separated by a specific distance. Modulation of the current flow in one p-n junction by changing the bias of the nearby junction is called “bipolar-transistor action.”
If the emitter and collector are doped n-type and the base is doped p-type, the device is an “npn” transistor. Alternatively, if the opposite doping configuration is used, the device is a “pnp” transistor. Because the mobility of minority carriers, i.e., electrons, in the base region of npn transistors is higher than that of holes in the base of pnp transistors, higher-frequency operation and higher-speed performances can be obtained with npn transistor devices. Therefore, npn transistors comprise the majority of bipolar transistors used to build integrated circuits.
As the vertical dimensions of the bipolar transistor are scaled more and more, serious device operational limitations have been encountered. One actively studied approach to overcome these limitations is to build transistors with emitter materials whose band gaps are larger than the band gaps of the material used in the base. Such structures are called heterojunction transistors.
Heterostructures comprising heterojunctions can be used for both majority carrier and minority carrier devices. Among majority carrier devices, heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs) in which the emitter is formed of silicon (Si) and the base of a silicon-germanium (SiGe) alloy have recently been developed. The SiGe alloy (often expressed simply as silicon-germanium) is narrower in band gap than silicon.
The advanced silicon-germanium bipolar and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (BiCMOS) technology uses a SiGe base in the heterojunction bipolar transistor. In the high-frequency (such as multi-GHz ) regime, conventional compound semiconductors such as GaAs and InP currently dominate the market for high-speed wired and wireless communications. SiGe BiCMOS promises not only a comparable performance to GaAs in devices such as power amplifiers, but also a substantial cost reduction due to the integration of heterojunction bipolar transistors with standard CMOS, yielding the so-called “system on a chip.”
In addition to high unity current gain frequency fT, state-of-the-art npn HBTs also require a high unity unilateral power gain frequency finax. Base resistance, Rb, is an important factor that must be lowered in order to obtain a high-performance HBT.
For high-performance HBT fabrication, yielding SiGe/Si HBTs, a conventional way to lower the base resistance is through ion implantation into the extrinsic base. The ion implantation will cause damage, however, to the base region. Such damage may ultimately lead to degradation in device performance.
To avoid the implantation damage, a raised extrinsic base (Rext) is formed by depositing an extra layer of polycrystalline silicon (or SiGe) atop the conventional SiGe extrinsic base layer. There are essentially two processes that may be utilized to achieve such a raised extrinsic base. The first process involves selective epitaxy; the other involves chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP).
Despite being capable of somewhat lowering the base resistance of prior art HBTs, resistance due to a raised extrinsic base is still a large portion of the overall base resistance. In view of the drawbacks mentioned above with prior art HBTs, there is still a need for developing a method of forming a HBT having a raised extrinsic base in which further lowering of the base resistance is achieved.